Happy Birthday
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Lucia! the white haired demon called my name... Lucia has been keeping a secert from everyone and now this secert will break everyone she loved.
1. Chapter Zero

Chapter Zero

I stood by the door staring out the window. I sighed sadly. "This is it….my time is over.." I fidget with my hair tie that kept my silky ruby red hair. I didn't know what to do, I didn't tell Maiter, Trish, Lady or…Dante. I didn't want them to worry. I knew that they would be sad…but I know that they will get over it. I'm not that important. I glanced at everyone, Trish was watching T. V while Lady wand Dante where playing pool, Dante was losing badly.

I looked at the clock, it was 11:45 pm. I had to go…"Hey Lu! Wanna play winner?" Dante called. I shook my head and smiled I headed out the door. Dante blinked he sensed something wrong. I headed down the street _…_I remember the contract I made with the devil him self to save a close friend. I guess I was foolish then, I was still a child. Its strange, I know what's coming but I'm not scare I'm very relaxed and calm.

It was now 11:50..

I smiled, I didn't know why I just felt so calm about it. I leaned against a tree in the park. I sensed Dante's aura I smiled. I knew what he was going to say…" Lu! Hey what's wrong?' The white haired demon slayer asked walking up to me. I smiled trying to hide my tears. " Nothing at all I just needed some air." I said with a fake smile. I was a coward, I couldn't tell him the truth. I felt a couple of tears stroll down my face.

11: 55.………

I felt his warm hand wipe them away ' You suck at lying…" I blinked " I'm that easy to read ….? " I asked already knowing the answer. Dante smiled " no…I'm just that good.."

_remember…….I will have your soul…exchange for her…_That kept echoing through my mind.

It was 11:58...

I felt my heartbeat quicken I glanced at the clock. 2 minutes….I turned to Dante and smiled more tears rolling down my face. " Now tell me what's wrong" he said. I shook my head " I'm alright…Thank you for everything…you all been so kind to me.." Dante blinked "Lu….are you leavening?" he asked.

11:59.….

I smiled " I wasn't brave enough to say this before." Dante blinked 'Say what?" I smiled and was about to say I love you but the clock struck midnight. I felt my body shut down everything slowly turning black. I fell to the ground. The last thing I heard was Dante yelling my name.

Good bye…Love


	2. Saddness of Loseing, Journey To The Past

Chapter One: Sadness of Losing Journey To the Past

Dante stood in the door way. He was holding Lucia's empty cold body in his arms. The girls ran over " What happen?" Trish asked. "Did she fall asleep outside again?" she also asked . Lady looked at Dante's face, it look like he was in pain. " she isn't sleeping is she.." Lady said little above a whisper. Trish let out a small gasp. " What?" she yelled. Dante said nothing tears scrolling down his eyes. He looked up" I don't know…she was about to tell me something then she turned pale and fell to the ground. When I caught her she had no life left, she was dead…"

At Vie De Marli

Everyone stood around the place where Lucia laid. The towns people mourned over the death of their protector. Maiter cried over her daughter. "why…why didn't you tell me that you where in pain!" she yelled out. Dante watched her then looked down crying quietly to himself.

A girl with black hair tied back and braided, she had jeans and a black shirt on. She cried, she couldn't be more than 14. ' Its my fault! This is my fault! If Lu-chan didn't give up her soul to save mine then she would still be living.!" the girl yelled. Dante glanced at her as she got up and left. Trish and Lady sat next to me also in tears. " Lucia told me a while ago that December 16th was her birhday, that means its today..." Lady said wipeing her tears away.

Dante got up and headed after the girl. Trish and Lady followed wondering what's going on. Dante caught up with the girl. " excuse me child" Dante said " You said something about Lucia saving your soul.." The girl looked at him " oh son of Sparda!" she said surprised. " I show you…But if I use the magic you will see most of her memories alright.…" Dante and the girls looked at each other. "fine' Dante said. He would do anything to get the red head back to him this way might give him a answer.. The girl used her powers, the 3 devil hunters fell to the ground in a dream like state.

"Perhaps this will help you bring her back." said the girl.

Dante and the others looked around. They where in the woods. Dante spotted the building that Arius owned. There was red heard women running away from demons that chased her. The women looked just like Lucia but something's her different. Like her eyes weren't the same color nor was her lips. Dante took out his sword and went to slice through the Demons but he fell right through. He blinked Trish sighed " this is a memory we can't change it." Dante growled and watched.

The woman held a child close to her. No more than a infant. The demons sliced the women and she fell to the ground. She held the child in her arms. "Lucia my baby please grow stronger for me.." The women whisper to her child. The mother gave a ring to the baby. The demon spotted the child and was about to feast on it. Then the demons where sliced in half. Sparda walked up and noticed that the mother had died. Dante blinked " Father…" Sparda picked up the child and headed to the town. The devil hunters followed.

" Oh Sparda how is the war coming" said a young Maiter. Sparda smiled " everything is in our favor." He said handing her the child. Maiter blinked " The mother was killed but I save the child, take care of her like your own Maiter" Sparda said. Maiter blinked and smiled " sure what's her name?" Sparda smiled " I heard her mother call her Lucia" "Lucia such a perfect name…"Maiter said. Lucia let out a giggle, Dante hid his laughter " I bet she was very cute" Trish said. "Sparda how is your family?" Maiter asked. "Well Vergil is okay but Dante gets into everything…he is curious as a kitten. Always asking questions" 'I didn't ask that many questions" Dante said  
Everything went black the devil hunters looked around wondering what's going to happen next  
.


	3. Answers

Chapter 2: Answers.

Dante looked around. They where in a forest. Dante smiled a campfire and looked behind him. There was a tent and Maiter and a very young Lucia about 10 he guessed. Trish smiled "aww…. She was so cute" Lady smiled as Dante shook his head.

"Lucia go catch some fish for dinner" Maiter orders. The 10 year old red head smiled and grab a couple knives. The happy child headed to the river. " I'm gonna catch a big one"

"Lucia!" called out another child but she was about five. "What is it Rin can't you see I'm trying to catch a fish" Rin smiled ' I wanna help!" Lucia smiled " okay" she said. Lucia jumped high and tossed her knives getting 3 fish at once. Rin clapped " yay! My Turn!" Rin grab a knife and tossed it but missed. "aww…better luck next time" The red head told the smaller child.

Lucia grabbed the fish and headed back to camp Rin followed. Maiter blinked " oh hey Rin" Rin bowed ' hello Maiter" Lucia smiled " Look Mommy I caught 3 big ones" "Goodness they are big, Rin like to join us for dinner?" Rin smile ' yes"

Maiter took the fish and started to cook. Then everything went black. Dante and the others looked around. They appeared in Lucia's room, she was now 15. She stared out the window in a day dream state. She sat on the window sill her hair down. Rin rushed in " Its bad! A huge dog demon from the fourth power is attack! Come on!" said the 10 year old Rin. Lucia grabbed her knives " lets go Rin!" Lucia said jumping out the window Rin followed. Rin lead the way Lucia followed but it didn't matter the dog demon was huge as a skyscraper. Lucia stared in awe " That thing is huge!"

The demon spotted Lucia " foolish girl think you can stop me!" It shot fire at her. Lucia jumped and landed on the demon's muzzle, she ran down onto to its back. She slammed her knives into it. The demon let out a cry and doing this it stuck Rin a crossed the chest. The girl being human died. Lucia eyes widen "RIN!" she called out. The demon dog vanished heading back to hell.

Lucia landed and ran over to her fallen friend. She burst into tears then she remember something that she red. Lucia took her knife and drew a demon's circle. 'I'll will make a contract with the devil…bring Rin's soul back to her body" Lucia said drawing some of her blood and then she placed her hand on the circle. "Will you give up your soul for hers?" ask the devil. Lucia nodded " yes" The devil smirked" fine I will claim it in 9 years, on the day of your birth…" the voice disappear. Rin slowly came around "huh? Lucia ?" Lucia threw her arms around her "Your alright Your alive" she said crying over her friend. Rin blinked "yeah but I thought I died" Lucia smiled ' its fine now"

9 years left….to live…

Dante sighed " so she did it to save a love one this is wrong this is wrong!" he said angrily. Trish stared at him " well she knew what she was getting into perhaps that's why she didn't stop us. She didn't want us to worry about her." Lady sighed " so how are we are going to bring her back?" Dante thought for a moment. Everything again went black.

Everyone open there eyes. Dante sat up" we are back?" Rin nodded " yes" Trish sat up so did Lady. " Her spirit is in hell as we speak" Rin said. Dante looked at her ' then I will go all the way to hell to get her back!" "The only way for you to get to her is for you to be dead temporary I can give you the spell for that" Rin said. Dante nodded " I'll do anything" Rin smiled" good answer now one of your friends take this blade and stab you in the heart with it." Lady took the knife and Rin chanted the spell making Dante glow lightly. Lady ran at full speed and stabbed him. He fell to the ground but there was no blood nor wound. The knife vanished.

Maiter watched the whole thing " Child what is happening?" Lady sighed and Rin spoke up "He is going to bring Lucia home back to us"


	4. Dieing and Rebirth

-1Chapter 3: Dieing and Rebirth.

Dante looked around he blinked as he was standing in the middle of a frozen field. The snow was cold but Dante didn't care. He started to walk in a random direction. He felt many aura's, perhaps spirits or souls of the dead. He ignored them he wanted to find Lucia's soul. This was going to be hard because there where so many aura's that its hard to pin point Lucia.

Dante let out a melancholy sigh as his breath dance around his face every time he breathed. His deep blue icy eyes scanned the horizon. The snow gently started to fall leaving a cold stinging feeling on Dante's skin. The air smelled so clean and fresh, the white haired devil hunter wondered if this could really be Hell. There was no time to waste looking at the scenery he thought to himself.

Dante started to walk once again, a shiver went up his back side as the snow started to fall faster and harder. He kept going knowing that there would be a portal appearing soon. It did, a blue purple portal appeared and Dante did not hesitate to take it.

The portal took him to a very dark place. There was barely any ounce of light. He sensed the red head aura near by. "Lucia!" Dante called his voice filled with hope of finding his dead soon to be lover. No one answered, Dante headed in the direction of Lucia's warm aura. Dante was soon out of the darkness and into a forest. Even though it was snowing, the cherry trees bloomed. They where pink to white, and the smell unbelievable, like roses. Dante enjoyed the smell then continued on his journey.

Dante roamed around between the trees. The wind seem to be pushing him towards something. Dante eyes widen as he saw Lucia. Her skin was pale and her eyes closed. Her attire was a black long dress, its design from the middle ages. The sleeping beauty had her hair down and it shined even though there was no sun shine. The crown that she wore was made out of black vines and had blood red roses. The thorns sharp as a razor blade.

Lucia was resting on a stone coffin. It was close and vines and thorns wrapped around it. The vines did not touch Lucia , it seem that they wanted her to sleep there and remain beautiful for all eternity. The exhausted devil hunter walked close to the coffin. He smiled as he gently touched the sleeping being's face. Her color return as his warm gentle touch moved away some of her hair.

"Lucia…wake up I'm here to take you home…" The white haired man said. Lucia slowly opened her eyes. Her bright green orbs staring up at his deep blue icy ones. "Dante.." she called to him, her voice barely above a whisper. He smiled unable to hold back his tears of joy. Lucia smiled warmly " I'm sorry that I never told you the truth" Dante shook his head " its alright you had your reasons, I'm hear to break the contract that his on you" Lucia sat up " Its been broken already since I died, but why are you here? How did you get hear?" The red head asked. Dante smiled " with the help of your friend Rin, she sent us into the past, to look for answers and we found them. How I got here, is with a spell and a dagger going through my heart. Don't worry it didn't hurt , it merely put me asleep." said the devil hunter.

Lucia smiled as Dante embraced her. "aww…two lovers reunited…it makes me sick" said a cold dark voice. Dante looked around " come out!" he demanded. Lucia held on to him staying close. "Its Jacque, of the fourth kingdom of hell. He keeps my soul trapped here in the fake paradise" Lucia said her eyes glaring at the being that appeared before them.

The dog demon was similar to Cerberus but only had one head. It had wings of black and blood. "come now …here I thought you would like this paradise, It fits you" Dante growled glaring at the demon with his deep icy orbs. "Oh The son of Sparda? How wonderful, I knew that once you died that you would be sent down here" Dante smirked " I came here by choice and now I'll be leaving with Lucia so get out of my way or learn the hard way"

This angered the demon dog. It went to strike Dante but the white haired devil slyer grabbed Lucia and jumped into a tree. Dante reached out his hand and his rebellion sword appeared. Its magnificent shine glowed brightly in its glory of battle. Dante smile to Lucia " Wait here" The girl nodded as Dante jumped down from the pink cherry blossom tree.

Jacque growled and charged at the demon slayer. Dante jumped and landed on the mutt's back. Then he stabbed his sword into it, the demon let out a harsh high pitch cry of pain. Dante smirked and removed slicing the demon's back. He Landed on the ground. Dante wasn't close of being done he glared at the mutt. " Listen up your not walking away alive you know. Even if you begged for mercy I will still kill you. For all the pain you cause Lucia, I will kill you with out any shred of remorse."

The dog was now laying on its belly. His eyes full of hate anger and even regret. "Curse you! Curse You son of Sparda!" Jacque growled. Dante smirked and ran taking his sword and slamming it in Jacque's head. "Don't speak just die" Dante said. The dog was now dead and the nightmare that haunted Lucia was now over.

Dante walked over to the tree that Lucia was sitting in. He opened his arms and smiled. Lucia also smiled and jumped. Dante caught her with the most grace. Dante held her close not wanting to ever let go. He headed out of the forest and into to this bright light. Lucia smiled as everything went black. "I love you…" "I love you too"

I opened my eyes, I was outside in a grave yard. People where crying, I laid in a coffin. Its top open wide. I sat up and looked around for Dante and the others. Rin looked up and ran over her eyes filled with tears "Your back! Your alive!" she said throwing her arms around me. Lady and Trish turn and ran over. " He did it!" Trish said happily also throwing her arms around the alive red head. Lady did the same. They where all crying.

Dante awoke holding his chest "ow…its sore" he said. He ran towards Lucia tripping on the way. Lucia let out a small laughed he embraced her and she to him. Everyone smiled and let the 2 reunited lovers be alone. Maiter cried tears of joy that her little Lucia had returned to her.

A month later…..

Lucia stood next to her lover, he attire was a strapless white wedding dress. It sparkled in the sunlight. Dante smiled at her wearing a black tuxedo a red rose in his breast pocket. The white haired devil hunter pulled the red haired Protector close and smiled " I do" he said and kisses with a fiery passion. They kissed each other, loving each other until the end of time.

The End


End file.
